The Freshman, Book 4 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Freshman, Book 4 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Please note that this book allows you to import your important choices from '''Book 3', including your relationship status and chosen Love Interest (LI)!'' Setup Choices Choice 1 (The Freshman, Book 3 Complete) *Import Now! *Play without Importing. If you pick "Import Now", the book will be imported and your choices will now carry over. If you choose "Play without Importing", the import is skipped and you will start the book from the default state. Choice 1 (The Freshman, Book 3 Incomplete) *Keep playing (Go to Choice 2) *Go to The Freshman, Book 3! If you choose "Go to The Freshman, Book 3!", you are taken out of the book and The Freshman, Book 3 pops up ready to play in the app. If you go back to The Freshman, Book 3, it'll continue as if you chose "Keep playing". If you pick "Keep playing", you have chosen not to import and you'll now play through the book with default choices. Choice 2 *Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) *Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) *Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) *Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 3 *Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) *Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair, behind ears) *Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) *Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) *Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair, in front of ears) These hairstyles get names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 4 *Confirm (Floral Dress) *Confirm (Red with white polka dots halter dress) *Confirm (Plaid Over Tank) Choice 5 * Perfect! Let's go! * Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your name. Choice 7 (Without importing) *Chris *Kaitlyn *James *Zig *No one Chapter One: Rockin' Down the Highway Choices Choice 1 * Meet Chris's little sister! (No effect) * See Kaitlyn's parents in Austin! (No effect) * Visit James's family's winery! (No effect) Skip Choice 2 if you stayed single in the series or broke up with your LI in Book 3. Choice 2 * Yeah, I can't wait to see him/her! (No effect) * Mom, we broke up, remember? (No effect) Choice 3 * Sunflower seeds * Pair of boots * The joke book Choice 4 * The flashlight * The book on foraging * The car repair kit Choice 5 * I'll bring the sunflower seeds too (��16) * I'll bring the cowboy boots too (��16) * I'll borrow your suitcase (��48) * I'll stick with what I have (No effect) The second option replaces the first if you already chose to bring the sunflower seeds. Borrowing the suitcase allows you to bring all six items with you. Each item unlocks a special scene later in the book. Choice 6 * I've been talking to Chris/Kaitlyn/James, of course. (No effect) * Zack and I talk a lot. (No effect) * Abbie and I Skype pretty regularly. (No effect) If you're playing with Zig as your LI or single, Kaitlyn will be mentioned in the first option. Choice 7 * Totally groovy! ( ) * Very... uh... interesting. ( ) * Like a real hunk of junk. ( ) Choice 8 * Enjoy the music! (No effect) * Dance our butts off! (No effect) * Wear flower crowns! (No effect) Choice 9 * Are you okay? (No effect) * Did something happen? (No effect) * When did this happen? (No effect) Choice 10 * Maybe we can help you take your mind off him. (��20) * You'll get through this. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * A person? (+20 Questions) * An animal? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Blond? (No effect) * Brunette? (+20 Questions) * Redheaded? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Is he a celebrity? (No effect) * Do we know him personally? (+20 Questions) Diamond Choice 4 * You never told us you were related to a rock star! (No effect) * Does your uncle still make music? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Maybe it's time for you to find your passion. (No effect) * You don't need a boyfriend to have fun. (No effect) " " Choice 11 * We're going to the Aurora music festival! (No effect) * You're gonna love this van! (No effect) * You get to see your best friend soon! (No effect) * You get to see your girlfriend soon! (No effect) The last option replaces the third if you're dating Kaitlyn. Chapter Two: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay Choices Choice 1 * Chris has lunch ready for us. (No effect) * Chris's sister likes us. (No effect) * We don't get lost again. (No effect) Choice 2 * I don't know much about them. (+Approval) * Spiderman 3 is one of my favorite movies. (No effect) * I read X-Men as a kid. (+Approval, +Approval) Choice 3 * Throwing a Hail Mary. (+Approval) * Flower arranging. (+Approval,+ Approval) * Whistling the Hartfeld march. (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Leave the rope alone. (No effect) * Pull the rope up. (+Approval, +Approval) If the timer ends, you leave the rope alone. Of the 6 Approval points: or 6 out of 6 " " or 4 out of 6 " " to 2 out of 6 " " Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Block that lobster! (Go to Choice 6) ⬅ Correct * Look out! (Skip Choice 6-7) If the timer ends, you do nothing and Chris grabs the lobster. Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Jump in front of the lobster! (Skip Choice 7) * Block it with that fishing pole! (Go to Choice 7) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you do nothing and Chris grabs the lobster. Choice 7 This is a timed choice. * Trip! * Run after it! ⬅ Correct * Scream! If the timer ends, you scream and Chris grabs the lobster. Choice 8 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Name the lobster The default is "Gerald". Choice 9 * Convince Chris to let me keep Gerald. (�� 18) ( ) * Let Gerald meet his ultimate fate. ( ) Choice 10 * Are you really sure you're okay? (No effect) * We're here for you. ( ) Skip Choice 11 if you got the sunflower seeds in the first chapter. Choice 11 * A bag of sunflower seeds (��16) * Nothing (No effect) Choice 12 * Right! (No effect) * Straight! (No effect) Choice 13 * Left! (No effect) * Right! (No effect) You end up getting lost and having to use sunflower seed regardless of your answers to Choice 12 and 13. " " if you brought the sunflower seeds. " " if you didn't bring the sunflower seeds. Choice 14 (without sunflower seeds) * Back and to the right. (No effect) * Back and to the left. (No effect) Choice 15 (without sunflower seeds) * Scream and forge on ahead blindly. * Turn right at every fork I get to. (No effect) If you are dating Chris, he suggests that you forget the maze and spends some time alone together in the maze. If you are dating someone else, he suggests putting your heads together to figure out how to get out of the maze. The options are the same in Choice 16, but they lead to different choices depending on whom you are dating. Choice 16 * I'd like that. (��20) (You win) * Let's split up. (You lose) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Take it off. (No effect) * Actually, this isn't the best time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn/James/Zig) * Follow the spiders. (No effect) * Follow the sound of our footsteps. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn/James/Zig) If you choose to look over the top of the maze or try another route, you spot the exit and beat everyone else. * Hack through the hedges. (You win) * Try to look over the top. (No effect) * Try another route. (No effect) Chapter Three: Summer Wine Choices Choice 1 *I liked them. (No effect) *They're an acquired taste. (No effect) *I thought they were pretty rude, honestly. (No effect) Choice 2 *It's a pleasure to see you again. (+Approval) *Do you know where James is? (No effect) *Your house is absolutely stunning! (+Approval, +Approval) Choice 3 *Chilling out, mostly. (No effect) *Writing a lot. (+Approval, +Approval) *Looking forward to this trip. (+Approval) Choice 4 *James left because he was miserable. (+Approval) *James has accomplished a lot. (+Approval, +Approval) *This is James's life, not yours. (No effect) Of the 6 Approval points: or 6 out of 6 " " - 4 out of 6 " " or 1 out of 6 " " Choice 5 *Start a master's degree! (No effect) *Find a job at Hartfeld! (No effect) *Work at the cafe! (No effect) Choice 6 *Neiigh! (No effect) *What's your name? (No effect) *What a pretty girl you are! (No effect) Choice 7 *That sounds amazing! (��17) ( ) *Actually, I'm feeling kind of tired. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Left! (No effect) *Right! (+Riding) If the timer ends, the horse moves left. Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Go over the rocks. (+Riding) *Go over the log. (No effect) *Jump over the river! (No effect) If the timer ends, the horse jumps over the river. Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Stay on the main path (No effect) *Take the side path (+Riding) If the timer ends, you stay on the path and the horse slows down. " " Choice 8 *Does your family make the wine themselves? (No effect) *Do you get to drink any of this? (No effect) Choice 9 (Not dating James) *Let's do it! (��20) ( ) *Nah, I'm fine. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *For the face. (No effect) *For the chest. *For the groin. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Pelt him with more grape slush. (No effect) *Pull him up to his feet. (No effect) Choice 9 (Dating James) *Let's do it! (��20) ( ) *Nah, I'm fine. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (James) *I think I have a pretty clear idea. *The Skype calls weren't doing it for you? Diamond Choice 2 (James) *Don't stop there. ( ) *Let's just enjoy the bath. Chapter Four: Can't Buy Me Love Choices Choice 1 *The night is still young. (No effect) *I'm up for some comedy. (No effect) You only get Choice 2 if you didn't get the joke book in the first chapter. Choice 2 *Buy the joke book (��16) *Put the book down (No effect) Choice 3 *Something of a celebrity. (No effect) *Absolutely hilarious! (No effect) *Easy on the eyes. (No effect) You only get the last option if you're single. " " if you brought the joke book. Choice 4 (with joke book) *Chris. (No effect) *Zig. (No effect) *James. (No effect) Choice 4 (without joke book) *What's the big deal with memes? (No effect) *Who else's Jupiter rising is in the twelfth house? (No effect) *Knock knock. " if you didn't bring the joke book. " " if you brought the joke book Choice 5 *Buy the clubbing outfit (��25) ( ) *Stick with what I've got ( ) Choice 6 *He's very charming. (No effect) *He seems friendly. (No effect) *He's really hot. (No effect) Choice 7 *You should get your flirt on. (��20) (Path A) *I should get my flirt on.* (��20) (Path B) *Someone will probably snap him up by the end of the night. (No effect) *Only if you're single. Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) *To be yourself (No effect) *To unbutton your shirt some more (No effect) *That public sex is illegal in the US (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Path B) *Kiss me. (No effect) *Hold me. Choice 8 *To sit down? (No effect) *Some space? (No effect) *Water? (No effect) Choice 9 *Was way too packed. (No effect) *Was so not our scene. (No effect) *Smelled funky. (No effect) Chapter Five: Born to be Wild Choices Choice 1 *That's so... supportive of you! (No effect) *You've certainly changed your tune. (No effect) Choice 2 *Kind of messed up. (No effect) *Pretty okay, to be honest. (No effect) Choice 3 *Pretty barren. (No effect) *Kind of scary. (No effect) *Like fun! (No effect) " " if you brought along boots. " " if you didn't bring boots. Choice 4 *The line dancing. (No effect) *The mechanical bull. (No effect) *Whatever happens in a place like this. (No effect) You only get Choice 5 if you didn't get boots in the first chapter. Choice 5 *The cowboy boots (��16) *Nothing ( ) Choice 6 *Should I get you outside? (No effect) *Talk to me! (No effect) *Talk about some gross PDA. (No effect) Choice 7 *Ride this baby. (��19) *Pass. (No effect) " " if you brought your boots. If you fail any of choices 1 to 3, fall off the mechanical bull, hence any further choices related to it will not appear. Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Keep my balance. (Go to Diamond Choice 2) ⬅ Correct *Slide off. (Skip Diamond Choice 2) If the timer ends, you slide off and skip Diamond Choice 2. Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Against the bull. (No effect) *With the bull. (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Keep my upper body loose! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Tighten my abs! (No effect) If the timer ends, you go rigid and fall. " " if you stayed on the mechanical bull. Choice 8 *Are you sure this place is open? (No effect) *What do you even do at a place like this? (No effect) *What are we waiting for? Let's go! (No effect) Choice 9 *A great idea! (��20) *It might be trouble. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1a (Dating someone else or Single) *You really know your stuff! (No effect) *I think you're making this all up. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1b (Dating Kaitlyn) *Get out of these clothes. (No effect) *Not get too risque. (No effect) " " Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Pull out of their grasp! (No effect) *Let them pull me along! (No effect) If the timer ends, you do nothing. Chapter Six: Hungry Like The Wolf Choices Choice 1 *I love cold weather! (No effect) *This is one of my favorite outfits! (No effect) *I didn't pack a coat! (No effect) Choice 2 *Check out Alcatraz! (��17) *Leave time to set up camp. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *There are plenty of people around. (No effect) *There's no such thing as ghosts. (No effect) *They keep the ghosts in the basement. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Scaring Zack! (No effect) *Hogging the pillows in the van! (No effect) *Getting food in the suite shower! (No effect) " " You only get Choice 3 if you didn't buy the foraging book in the first chapter. Choice 3 *Buy the foraging book (��16) *Buy nothing Choice 4 *It might make him more comfortable. (No effect) *I'm sure he still wants to hear about your summer. (No effect) Choice 5 *Drive back into town? ( ) *Scavenge for food? ( ) *Draw straws for who to eat first? (If you didn't bring Gerald) ( ) *Eat Gerald? (If you brought Gerald) ( ) " " if you brought the foraging book. " " if you didn't buy the foraging book. Choice 6 (with foraging book) *Blackberries. (No effect) *Chanterelle mushrooms. (No effect) *Hazelnuts. (No effect) Choice 6 (without foraging book) *Moss. (No effect) *Dandelions. (No effect) *Clover. (No effect) " " if you brought the foraging book. " " if you were unable to make a meal with what you found, due to not having a foraging book. " " if you brought the foraging book. Choice 7 *Tell ghost stories! (No effect) *Sing campfire songs! ( ) *Go night swimming! (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm worried about him. (No effect) *He just needs time to process. (No effect) Choice 9 *We should sneak off, then. (��20) (Relationship Improved with Zig - If you're dating) *We should head back to camp. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Dating Zig) *You should, then. ( ) *I'd rather just stick to kissing. Diamond Choice 2 (Dating Zig) *With you, of course. (No effect) *Not without proper food. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Not dating Zig) *I ended up meeting my best friends. (No effect) *I actually really enjoyed my classes. (No effect) *Living in the dorms was pretty fun. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Not dating Zig) *Let's eat them anyway. (No effect) *Maybe we can make a sculpture. (No effect) Chapter Seven: Bad Moon Rising Choices Choice 1 *Split up. (No effect) *Call rescue services. (No effect) *Wait for him to come back. (No effect) Choice 2 (If you don't have a flashlight) *Their flashlight (��18) or (��16) *Nothing (No effect) Note: The diamond cost was 16 for me (like all the other items). " " if you brought the flashlight. " " if you did not buy or bring the flashlight. Choice 3 (If you don't have a flashlight) *Left. (No effect) *Right. (No effect) This choice will repeat twice. Which ever option you choose, it will result in the same outcome. Choice 3 (If you have a flashlight) *Take a look. (No effect) *Leave you to it. (No effect) *Get out of here. (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm so relieved we found you! (No effect) *What the hell were you thinking? (No effect) Choice 5 *You've always been supportive. ( ) *It's ok to have off days. (No effect) Choice 6 *It's hard and should be avoided at all costs. (No effect) *No plants taste as good as cheese fries. (No effect) *Friendship is the greatest tool of all. (No effect) Choice 7 *We do have a reservation. (��17) *We'll find somewhere else to eat. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Summers ( ) *Delacroix ( ) *Pierce ( ) Diamond Choice 2 *You're interested in their art. (No effect) *You really admire Kevin Driver. (No effect) *Music is important to you. (No effect) " " " " Choice 8 *What's the occasion? (No effect) *How's your summer going? (No effect) *I've been thinking about you. (No effect) Third option will only be available if you are single and have spent the night with Becca in Book 3, Chapter 12 and/or in Chapter 17. Chapter Eight: Stand By Me Choices Choice 1 You only get Choice 1 if you didn't get the car repair kit in the first chapter. *The repair kit (��16) *Nothing (No effect) " " if you bought the repair kit. " " if you didn't buy the repair kit. Choice 2 (with the car repair kit) *Let me help you with that. (No effect) *Don't get too dirty. (No effect) Choice 3 (with the car repair kit) *Chris, I didn’t know you could fix cars. (No effect) *Zack, didn’t your uncle warn you about this? (No effect) Choice 2 (without the car repair kit) *Why is that necessary? (No effect) *Zack isn't exactly the owner. (No effect) Choice 3 (without the car repair kit) *Thanks for the help! (No effect) *Good riddance! (No effect) Choice 4 *The boho outfit (��20) ( ) *The strappy top (��25) ( ) *The green thing ( ) Choice 5 *You're being weirdly nice. (No effect) *Thanks! That was sweet of you. (No effect) Choice 6 *Let's go! (��20) *But we shouldn't get split up from the others. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1a *Her mouth! (No effect) *Her clothes! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2a *Forget about your home life for today. (No effect) *Maybe it’s time to find a new family. (No effect) *Let’s trade snow cones. (No effect) " " Diamond Choices 1b & 2b will appear if you are single and have spent the night with Becca in Book 3 Diamond Choice 1b *Kiss Becca. (No effect) *Tuck Becca's hair behind her ear. (No effect) *Hug Becca. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2b *Screw snow cones. Let's get steamy. ( ) *I'd rather finish my dessert. ( ) Choice 7 *You have to do it! (No effect) *That sounds like a hassle. (No effect) If you fail any of these choices - 11, you automatically finish last, hence any further choices related to the race will not appear - e.g. if you failed Choice 8, Choice 9 to Choice 11 won't appear. Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Climb the wall! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Slip and fall! If the timer ends, you slip and fall and skip Choice 9-11. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Get buffeted by the pillars! *Avoid the pillars! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, '' '''Choice 10' This is a timed choice. *Left! *Right! (No effect) ⬅ Correct Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *Help him up! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Keep running! (No effect) " " if Zack got enough confidence during the trip. " " if Zack didn't get enough confidence. Choice 12 *I'm proud of you. (No effect) *Brandon looked like he was in worse shape. (No effect) " " if you succeeded in the race earlier, hence allowing Zack to meet the band. Choice 13 *Go for it! (��19) ( ) *Stay here where it's safe. (No effect) No diamond choices but Zack sings with the band again and receives a pick from Kevin Driver. Choice 14 *Aurora! (No effect) *Cheese! (No effect) *Friendship! (No effect) You have reached the end of The Freshman, Book 4. For choices in The Sophomore, Book 1, click here. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman